


late night calls

by Winterboxx



Series: canon compliant taywhora [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, everyone was speculating and it gave me inspiration, inspired by clowning and last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: The finale just aired, Tayce just finished filming the reaction and A'whora has been having a little party on her own. She's been drinking and talking to Tayce is the only way to ignore the longing in her heart.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: canon compliant taywhora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2233335
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	late night calls

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written canon compliant but it was pretty fun so maybe again? who knows. a'whora drunk and clearly missing tayce is enough ammunition for many fics so I pumped this out with that. if something happens I might write a sequel, depends on what we see. enjoy :))

“Tayce,” A’whora whined down the phone, moving closer to it in a futile attempt to feel closer to her roommate. “I miss you.” She added quietly, huffing at Tayce’s laugh coming down the line. 

“I’ve been gone for less than a day, you hound.” She’d left to film the finale reaction, the first time she wasn’t watching at home with A’whora as it aired. It felt weird not having her there but the feeling of excitement that filled the air as she, Bimini, Lawrence, and Ellie watched it together was enough to keep her mind off it. 

A’whora hadn’t been as fortunate. Just the sound of her voice was enough to tell Tayce she was drunk, without even seeing her face she knew her roommate would be sprawled out on her bed, head shoved in her pillows thinking too hard about things and missing her best friend on the big night. 

She heard movement, A’whora hummed in acknowledgement before the call abruptly ended and a facetime call rang out from the phone. She wasn’t in the most presentable state, still in drag from the morning, but A’whora had seen her in worse states. This wasn’t the worst she could look. 

Her face lit up the screen when Tayce accepted the call, grinning widely at the sight of her friend. 

“Tayce! You’re still in drag?”

“You called me just as I got back to the room, of course I am.” Tayce shook her head with a laugh, concealing the way her heart squeezed at the pout forming on A’whora’s face. 

She was also in full drag, amusingly wasted and looking way messier than she’d ever admit to. Her eyes looked messed up as if she’d been rubbing them, she seemed to have thrown her lashes off at some point, natural eyelashes small in comparison to her usual look. Her lipstick was a bit smudged around the edges, like she’d been eating or just not paying attention.

“You’re actually a mess, what have you been up to apart from missing me?”

“Mcdonalds sent us some food, I got into drag because I had to shoot some photos and yeah,” A’whora cocked her head to the side at the question, tapping at her chin in what should have been an exaggerated way to signal she was thinking but was all too genuine in her intoxicated state. 

“No alcohol? Girl, we both know you’re gone just admit it.”

“Maybe I had a little to drink, who’s to know?” A’whora snickered, her dimples showing through her smile in a way that melted Tayce just a little. 

“Me, because you look a mess and you’re sat here at night in full drag when you could have taken it off by now.” Tayce looked at her blankly before erupting into laughter that led to an overdramatic huff and pout from her roommate.  
“You hound! Don’t mock me!”

“Oh, you hound! Don’t make fun of me!” Tayce pitched her voice up, whining in imitation. A’whora pouted more, her head falling into her arms with another whine. 

“Don’t be mean, I miss you,” A’whora spoke quietly, looking at Tayce while tearing up. That explained the eye smudging. She sniffled slightly, rubbing at her eyes to keep the tears away. “When will you be back? We need to celebrate together.” She added, eyes pleading at Tayce to stay serious for just one minute. To let her vulnerability be okay and let out the softness she reserved for their most private moments. 

“I’m leaving at one, so around four or five depending on traffic. I’ll grab some alcohol on the way back, and maybe some percy pigs? We could do with some snacks.” Tayce mused, smiling softly as A’whora giggled in delight at the idea, quickly moving from her sudden sadness. 

They stayed talking for all too long, Tayce’s body screamed at her for staying in drag for so long but she couldn’t pull herself away from the giddy drunken giggles from the softie on the other end of the phone. She watched A’whora clumsily attempting to make getting out of drag sexy, pouting when the only response she got was a laugh.

“Don’t you think I’m sexy?” She whined petulantly, huffing as Tayce only laughed harder.

“Right now? You’re all sweaty from being in drag too long and stumbling around trying to get your outfit off. Not quite the sexy show you think it is, babe.”

“You thought I was when I was sweaty from you fucking me, what’s the difference now?”

Tayce stared at her blankly, hand over her mouth in genuine shock. She tried to stammer out a response as A’whora grinned deviously, taking pride in breaking her.

“George,” Tayce warned, voice devoid of its usual humour to the point A’whora felt a shiver travel its way down her spine. 

“Why can’t you talk to me like that when you’re here? All stern and domineering. It’s hot.” A’whora took a complete 180, voice familiarly low, telling everything she needed to know. Tayce knew what she was looking for but she wasn’t about to do that. Not when she was drunk, half in drag, and still stumbling around attempting to get her outfit off. 

“Maybe I can, but save it for when we’re in person? You’re sure giving me a lot of ammunition tonight it’d be a shame if I didn’t get to use it.” Tayce spoke cooly, barely containing her racing heart at the comment. A’whora would have seen through it had she not been so drunk, it was the only time she was thankful for her current state. 

They’d ended the call not long after, A’whora finally managing to get out of everything as Tayce did the same. It felt oddly domestic, the two of them doing it together despite being hours apart. Tayce resolved to do that when they were busy later in the year. She didn’t know how being so far from one of her closest friends would go, they would do shows together sure but it would be different. They’d be tired and on the road and with Lawrence and Bimini. The Scottish queen wouldn’t let anything slide if she saw it and Tayce didn’t have the energy to deal with the cries of “sexual tension” every day.

A’whora was gone, George sleepily stood in her place. He bid Tayce a goodnight, murmuring something about wanting to stay on the call until he fell asleep. It confused Tayce how he managed to be so openly loving. He never hesitated to bear his full emotions to Tayce. They were yin and yang, one so open and one so private. But they complemented each other so well. Their energies merged in a way Tayce knew was once in a lifetime. He’d struggle to verbalise it but it was like they were soulmates. So easily intertwined that they were permanents in each other’s lives shortly after getting to know each other. 

“Goodnight Tayce, see you tomorrow.” A sleepy murmur came from the other end of the line, followed a few minutes later by soft snores. Tayce hung up the call with a warm feeling in his chest. 

He stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room, spreading out in a way that reminded him of the comments about how he slept from the interview a few days ago. Every part of him was so deeply intertwined with him, a year ago the thought would have shaken Tayce to his core but it felt like nothing new now. There was still a lot to unpack and communicate in their relationship but it could wait.

That was for future Tayce to deal with. For now, he tried to sleep thinking of the giddy smile that would be on George’s face as he came through the door, snacks and drinks in hand ready for their celebration. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it leave kudos/comment :) i'd love to here back from people cause I'm kinda new to this stuff, only ever really write lesbian au's but I'm proud of this.
> 
> if you wanna say anything I'm on tumblr @winterboxx, i'd love to hear from people <3


End file.
